MIA Missing In Action
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Mesmo que eu soubesse que vingança não leva a lugar nenhum, eu não hesitei em seguir por esse caminho torto. Poré, nem mesmo agora eu tenho certeza que isso foi o certo, pois só restou o vazio e eu me sinto perdido. Song-fic e POV de Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a um tal de Masashi Kishimoto, mas se ele quiser me doar os mortos (leia-se o Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Sasuke, quando este morrer, é claro) eu prometo não reclamar *o*.

Esta fic foi feita baseados em fatos do mangá até a parte que o Sasuke tenta matar a Sakura e o Naruto e Kakashi interferem. O parte que o Sasuke recebe os olhos do Itachi eu li na internet, não imaginei não.

Essa fic é como se fosse um relato da vida do Sasuke narrado por ele mesmo. Por isso não reparem no enorme ego dele xD

Um último aviso antes de deixá-los em paz para ler a fic (ou fechar a página, se você não gostou do que leu até aqui). Isso também é uma song-fic, ou seja, foi baseada na música M.I.A, do Avenged Sevenfold.

Divirtam-se õ/

_Mini-Dicionário_

Otou-san – pai

Okaa-san – mãe

Nii-chan – irmão mais velho

Goukakyuu no jutsu – jutsu bola de fogo

Jutsu – técnica ninja

Shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

Hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da folha

Genin – ninja iniciante

Baka - idiota

Konoha – vila da Folha

Chunnin Shiken

Kami-sama - deus

Chakra – energia vital do corpo usada para executar técnicas especiais

Sannin – ninja lendário

Kumogakure no sato

Katana – espada de lâmina curva altamente afiada e cortante

Dobe - perdedor

Nukenin – ninja foragido

Akatsukis – organização criminosa do mundo ninja

Sharingan – Kenkei Genkai do clã Uchiha

Gomenasai – Me desculpe

Godaime – Quinta hogake

Taka - Falcão

Genjutsu – arte ninja de ilusão

Chidori – Mil Pássaros, tradução literal.

Kyuubi – Raposa de nove caudas

Doujutsu – nome que se dá para as habilidades presentes nos olhos dos indivíduos e que as aumentam.

Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. Acho que o único período que ela esteve assim foi quando eu era uma criança inocente que ainda tinha um _otou-san*_, uma _okaa-san*_ e um _nii-chan*_ do meu lado me dando carinho e atenção. Quer dizer, minha querida okaa-san e meu nii-chan, porque eu nunca conheci o verdadeiro carinho de um pai.

Eu demorei a entender que aquele ser que deveria me dar atenção, carinho e conforto era somente um ser frio e sem sentimentos que só pensava no poder, em tomar a liderança da vila para si. Eu só queria atenção e tudo o que ganhei foi o posto inferior ao que meu irmão ocupava. Acho que meu pai nunca me notou, até que Itachi resolver mostrar sua verdadeira identidade e desafiar o clã, inclusive nosso otou-san.

Somente quando ele viu que seu primogênito tinha idéias totalmente contrárias é que eu passei a ter alguma importância, algo como uma pedra bruta que deveria ser lapidada. O que ele não contava é que o destino poderia frustrar totalmente os seus planos.

**Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise.  
><strong>[Olhando fixamente o massacre, rezando para que o Sol nunca mais nasça]

Tudo começou a dar errado naquela manhã fria de inverno. Eu estava sentado na varanda, ao lado de Itachi. Eu deveria ter uns oito anos nessa época. Ele estava me dizendo que mesmo irmãos poderiam vir a se odiar. Naquela época eu não fazia a menor idéia do que seria ódio. Os únicos sentimentos que eu conhecia eram o amor que os dois dispensavam a mim e a felicidade, sentimento que qualquer criança nutre em seu coração.

Mais foi exatamente nesse dia que eu tive a minha primeira lição de ódio. Apesar de naquela época não saber exatamente o que era ódio foi esse o sentimento que eu vi cravado nos olhos do meu irmão. Pela primeira vez na vida eu senti a angústia em meu coração. De forma alguma eu queria me separar de meu irmão, entretanto eu sabia que não demoraria muito para nossos caminhos se separarem.

A única coisa boa dessa desavença foi que meu otou-san finalmente começou a prestar atenção em mim. Pela primeira vez eu não fiquei em segundo plano. Fugaku me ensinou o _Goukakyuu no jutsu*_. Só que eu frustrei suas expectativas. Não consegui realizar o _jutsu*_ na primeira tentativa, entretanto eu não descansei até conseguir. Uma semana mais tarde eu finalmente consegui realizá-lo e mostrar a Fugaku que eu realmente era um Uchiha, mais que isso, que eu era seu filho. O desejo mais puro e cálido do meu coração.

Finalmente consegui o que eu sempre desejei. Ter a atenção daquele ser frio e calculista que se dizia meu otou-san. Pena que minha felicidade não durou muito tempo. O fatídico dia estava se aproximando.

Eu fiquei treinando arduamente na academia naquele dia, consecutivamente cheguei tarde a casa. Assim que coloquei meus pés no território Uchiha a escuridão me invadiu com força total. Eu estranhei na hora, porque nunca encontrei o distrito desse jeito. Tudo começou a ficar ainda mais apavorante, pois encontrei marcas de sangues e corpos espalhados pelo distrito. Sem pensar muito eu corri para a minha casa, entretanto eu parei na soleira da porta.

Medo. Era isso que me impediu de continuar a correr e ir ao encontro dos meus pais. Eu tinha medo do que encontraria lá dentro. Meu pai era forte, ele era o líder do clã Uchiha. E um Uchiha nunca sente medo. Enchi-me de coragem e finalmente adentrei na casa. Depois de não encontrá-los na sala eu fui em direção ao seu quarto. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta uma voz lá de dentro gritou para que eu não abrisse a porta, só que como sempre eu ignorei. A cena que eu vi congelou o meu coração. Meus pais jaziam mortos aos meus pés. A felicidade sumiu do meu rosto imediatamente. Aquilo não podia ficar pior.

**Living another day in disguise**  
>[Vivendo outro dia em desgosto]<p>

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, até ver Itachi parado contra a janela. Demorou um pouco para eu reconhecê-lo, pois a pouca luz proveniente da lua ajudava a ocultar seu rosto. A única coisa que me lembro de ter perguntado foi quem havia feito aquilo com eles, antes de olhar profundamente nos olhos do meu irmão em busca de respostas.

Foi meu segundo erro naquela noite. Itachi estava me mostrando, uma a uma, a lembrança das mortes que ele mesmo havia causado. A dor que se instalou em meu peito era insuportável. Ver cada um dos meus parentes sendo torturados e mortos era demais para minha frágil mente. Tudo que eu queria era que aquela dor em minha mente e em meu coração se dissolvesse. Eu não agüentava mais a situação. Eu queria descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho, mas infelizmente era um pesadelo.

Minha vida mudou completamente depois daquilo. Eu tracei um único objetivo em minha vida a partir daquele dia. Eu iria matar Itachi. Não importa o que acontecesse, somente eu teria esse direito. Eu iria fazê-lo pagar por ter destruído a minha vida. Meu nii-chan era meu herói, quando eu crescesse queria me tornar um _shinobi*_ tão bom quanto ele era, contudo isso mudou drasticamente.

Depois daquele fatídico dia, o _hogake*_ me deu um novo lar, porém todo dia depois das minhas aulas da academia, eu passava pelo distrito Uchiha para me lembrar da missão que eu mesmo me dei aquela noite. Itachi despertou-me para o ódio e eu não sossegaria até conseguir matá-lo, curar esse vazio em meu peito.

**These feelings cant be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight.  
><strong>[Estes sentimentos não podem estar certos. Me empreste a sua coragem para levantar e lutar, hoje a noite]

Os anos foram se passando e eu me transformei num cubo de gelo ambulante desprovidos de sentimentos. Eu só queria conseguir mais poder para tornar-me mais forte e finalmente vingar o meu clã. Para continuar nesse caminho eu tive que me submeter a toda a caminhada ninja que a vila de Konoha impunha e isso significava entrar para um time de _genin_*.

Eu não gostei nem um pouco do time em que eu estava. Uzumaki Naruto era o pior estudante da classe e eu nunca me conformei de estar no mesmo time que ele, ele e Sakura. Mais aos poucos eu comecei a ver que eu poderia estar errado. Haruno Sakura era a garota mais irritante que eu já tinha encontrado na vida, porém foi a única garota que conseguiu ficar próxima de mim e começar a ter algum controle sobre minha vida.

Eu não queria admitir isso, porém ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu consegui desabafar, contar algo da minha vida. Quando menos esperava eu já estava contando algo a ela. Esses sentimentos eram tão conflitantes dentro de mim. Se por um lado eu precisava completar minha vingança a todo custo, por outro eu queria cada vez mais a companhia deles ao meu lado. Ao que parecia eu estava reconstruindo os laços que Itachi havia me tirado na noite que ele matou o clã. Eu não queria isso, nunca quis.

Mais estranhamente eles estavam lá, prontos para me darem a mão e me ajudar no que fosse preciso, era só eu deixá-los se aproximar, porém eu nunca tive coragem ou inclinação para fazer isso. A vingança era somente minha e eu não deixaria ninguém ficar entre eu e Itachi.

**Ooooo... Ooooooo..  
>Stand up and fight.<br>**[Levantar e lutar...]

Nas várias missões recebidas, eu e Naruto estávamos nos entendendo cada dia melhor, contudo foi a luta com Gaara me fez perceber que o caminho que eu teria que trilhar ainda era longo. Eu pensei que estava ficando forte, porém cada minuto passado ao lado deles fazia-me esquecer do meu objetivo principal e querer reconstruir uma família, como aquele loiro _baka_* sempre frisava. Desde aquela luta minha mente começava a construir caminhos alternativos que não fosse ficar em _Konoha_*. A presença deles só me desviava cada vez mais de Itachi.

Não foi só Gaara que me mostrou isso. Foi a recente aparição de meu nii-chan em Konoha. Claro que eu tentei cumprir de uma vez por todas meu objetivo, porém eu ainda era muito fraco comparado com ele, tão fraco que ele só tinha olhos para Naruto. Eu não sabia porquê, de repente, aquele retardado começou a ficar um pouco forte e atrair a atenção de todos. Eu nunca gostei de dividir a atenção, ainda mais com ele. Mais do que nunca eu precisava cortar esses malditos laços que me desviavam do meu caminho, mesmo que internamente minha vontade fosse ficar ao lado deles.

Porém, eu não tinha outra saída a não ser ficar naquela vila estúpida cercada de garotas que diziam me amar o tempo inteiro, contudo não sabiam nada sobre mim, exceto que minha família foi aniquilada pelo meu próprio irmão. Ou pelo menos não tinha até meu caminho ter cruzado com Orochimaru. Ele já havia me dado o selo amaldiçoado durante o _Chunnin Shiken*_ e agora se oferecia para me treinar e ajudar a cumprir meu objetivo.

Eu não era idiota de acreditar em suas palavras vazias. Eu sabia que aquela cobra asquerosa exigiria algo de mim, mas eu ainda não tinha como saber o que era. A verdade é que eu era fraco, extremamente fraco. Eu consegui perder até para aqueles idiotas que ele enviou para me convencer. E realmente convenceram. Disse para eles me esperarem na saída da vila e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. Ninguém me conhecia o suficiente para desconfiar de minhas ações. Ninguém, exceto ela.

**Now fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong.  
><strong>[Agora a luta fica com mais e mais raiva. Para me desafiar você precisa ser forte]  
><strong>I'll walk your land but don't be long, two million soldiers can't be wrong.<br>**[Eu ando na sua terra, mas não seja demorado, dois milhões de soldados não podem estar errados] 

Eu esperava estar muito longe de Konoha quando alguém desse pela minha falta, contudo eu não tive essa felicidade, pois a silhueta de Sakura se desenhou na minha frente. Eu ainda não acreditava que ela pudesse estar ali na minha frente. De todas as garotas que diziam me amar ela sempre foi a mais irritante de todas. Sempre me arrependia de contar algo a ela, porém de todas as pessoas da vila ela foi a única que apareceu para me parar. Ela sabia que era um caso perdido, que não conseguiria, mais mesmo assim não deixou de tentar. Mais uma vez ela provava o seu amor por mim, amor que eu não era nem um pouco digno, mais meu lado egoísta ignorava isso e fez meu coração acelerar consideravelmente.

Mantive a calma e disse palavras que seriam consideradas cruéis, mas nem mesmo assim essa irritante desistiu de mim. Até ofereceu-se para ir comigo. Eu poderia ser egoísta ao ponto de querê-la ao meu lado mesmo sabendo que eu a machucava diariamente, porém eu não me arriscaria a perdê-la como eu perdi minha família. Eu tinha dois objetivos na vida: vingar minha família e reconstruir meu clã ao lado de Sakura, mas era óbvio que eu nunca revelei a ninguém o que eu sentia por ela, mesmo a própria. Eu parti deixando-a deitada num banco frio somente com palavras de agradecimento. Era o máximo que eu poderia oferecer naquele momento.

Parti deixando tudo para trás e com a esperança de que conseguiria sair do País do Fogo antes que a hogake mandasse reforços atrás de mim. Claro que _kami-sama_* nunca esteve do meu lado e os reforços chegaram a nos alcançar. Eu teria que lutar contra Naruto se quisesse ir para _Oto_* treinar com aquela cobra. Porém eu já estava tomado pelo nível dois do selo amaldiçoado. Aquele poder negro misturando-se com cada célula do meu _chakra_* e reagindo a ele. Eu estava mais poderoso do que imaginei que poderia estar. Vislumbrei ali a minha chance de finalmente matar Itachi. Eu não me importaria de passar por cima de quem quer que fosse para atingir esse objetivo. Eu quase matei o Naruto nessa hora, porém o selo se desfez a tempo de que eu cometesse essa loucura. Eu mataria Itachi sim, mais seria da minha maneira, não como aquele desgraçado queria.

Afinal aqueles idiotas estavam certos. Eu não poderia romper a porcaria dos laços que me uniam a eles. Mais eu poderia fingir que tinha rompido. Eu não seria o primeiro nem o último shinobi a esconder seus sentimentos. Era isso que ninjas faziam o tempo todo. Eu não poderia estar errado de pensar desse jeito se tantos outros já haviam feito isso antes. A partir daquele momento eu enterrei minhas lembranças no fundo da minha mente e segui para Oto.

**It's no fun but I've been here before.  
><strong>[Não é divertido, mas eu já estive aqui antes]  
><strong>I'm far from home and im fighting your war<strong>

[Eu estou longe de casa e estou lutando a sua guerra]

O caminho para aquela vila não era nada fácil. Nós percorremos aos dos caminhos que eu já havia estado antes como ninja de Konoha, pois nós realizamos algumas missões pelo país. Essas lembranças pareciam vir com força, como se me lembrasse de um passado que a todo custo eu queria apagar. Lembranças de um tempo feliz que eu achei que poderia ter para sempre. Mero engano.

A realidade que me esperava era outra, muito mais triste e estranha do que aquela que se desenhava na minha mente. Eu estava caminhando para um futuro incerto, sem saber o que esperar, sem saber o que o _sannin_* poderia pedir em trocar de me treinar. Eu estava entrando no terreno da incerteza, porém isso não me assustava, aprendi a esconder meus sentimentos muito bem. Não importava o que acontecesse, daqui para frente não teria mais volta.

**(By the way I pictured this I wanted better things)  
><strong>[(Não é o jeito que eu imaginei, eu queria as coisas melhores)]

As coisas funcionavam em Oto muito pior do que os relatórios de Tsunade informavam. Ali só reinava a crueldade, desrespeito, injustiça e miséria. Eu não esperava uma vila unida e receptiva como Konoha, mas certamente não era esse panorama que a minha mente imaginou para passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo da minha vida. Algo em mim queria mudar aquilo, tentar transformar Oto em algo parecido com o que eu vivia em Konoha, com o que eu já estava acostumado.

Aquela constatação me deixou atordoado. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse chamar de lar aquela vila, mais vendo seu completo oposto eu finalmente vi que realmente eu tinha formado uma família, uma família que eu esperava que me recebesse de braços abertos depois que eu finalmente tivesse cumprido a minha vingança. Eu não conseguiria ter paz de espírito enquanto Itachi vivesse.

**Some are scared others killing for fun, I shot a mother in front of her son.  
><strong>[Alguns estão assustados, outros matando por diversão, eu matei uma mãe na frente de seu filho]

**(Change this from my consciousness and please erase my dreams)  
><strong>[(mude isso de minha consciência e por favor apague meus sonhos)] 

Eu vi e vivi muitas coisas durante os três anos que passei em Oto. Muitos assassinatos, muitas conspirações, várias tentativas de fugas frustradas, centenas de castigos. Eu tentei inutilmente apagar isso da minha memória. Porém cada vez que eu ficava sozinho em meu quarto, as lembranças voltavam com mais força, como se me lembrasse de tudo que eu deixei para trás. Tudo que eu pretendia ter de volta algum dia.

Eu podia trancafiar tudo isso no canto mais profundo e escuro de minha mente, contudo a lembrança daquele pirralho estava viva em minha mente lembrando o quanto eu me rebaixei para cumprir minha vingança.

Eu parti para _Kumogakure no Sato_* para cumprir uma missão que Orochimaru nos desincumbiu. Conseguimos contornar rapidamente a rebelião que se formava ali e que ameaça sutilmente Oto. Foi a primeira e única vez que eu matei alguém. Meu oponente era um shinobi altamente treinado. Quando desferi o golpe que o liquidaria, uma jovem mulher se colocou na frente e a lâmina da minha _katana_* fez um corte profundo em suas costas. Um corte rápido e limpo que deveria ter atingir o shinobi e não ela. Eu fiquei sem reação após ver seu corpo cair graciosamente em cima do homem e este a amparar com lágrimas escorrendo deliberadamente por seu rosto.

O pior da cena não foi ver aquele homem desesperado chorando em cima do corpo de sua amada. Foi ver um garoto olhando fixamente para o corpo da mulher. Um segundo depois ele gritou chamando de okaa-san. A lembrança da morte de meus pais invadiu minha mente com força. Ver o corpo dela estático no solo e coberto de sangue me fez perder o chão, exatamente como esse garotinho estava agora. Não consegui mais ficar ali. Parti imediatamente para Oto e deixei que os capangas de Orochimaru fizessem o resto do serviço. Eu podia matar quantos shinobis eu quisesse, mais o olhar daquele garotinho lembrava-me do que eu já fui um dia e isso me atormentava.

**Fight for honour, fight for your life.  
><strong>[Lute pela honra, lute pela sua vida]

A partir daquele momento eu nunca mais tirei a vida de ninguém. Aquele pirralho garantiu isso com aquele olhar de incredulidade e ódio. Sim, foi ódio que eu vi gravado naqueles olhos, o mesmo ódio que Itachi despertou em mim.

Aquela cobra asquerosa e nojenta ficou imensamente feliz ao saber que eu tinha matado pela primeira vez. Percebi seus olhos brilhando durante todo o treinamento que tínhamos, porém aquele brilho foi se apagando lentamente ao ver que eu só deixava os meus oponentes inconscientes e não os matava. Não queria ver aquele olhar novamente. Eu já enterrei muitas coisas no fundo da minha mente para me manter vivo e consciente do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu iria matar Itachi e não importa mais o que eu teria que sufocar, esconder, manter no fundo da minha mente.

Eu iria sair vencedor desse duelo e de quebrar ainda tiraria o sannin de jogada. Eu não deixaria esse idiota pegar o meu corpo, porque agora eu sabia que esse era o preço que eu teria que pagar por tê-lo deixado me treinar esses anos. Mais isso não aconteceria. Eu o mataria, só estava esperando chegar o momento certo, afinal ele já tinha sua cabeça a prêmio mesmo. Eu só estaria fazendo um enorme bem para a humanidade.

**Pray to god that our side is right.  
><strong>[Reze para Deus que nosso lado esteja certo]

**You know we won but still we lose, until we make it home to you.  
><strong>[Você sabe que nós ganhamos mas nós ainda perdemos, até eu fazer uma casa para você] 

Depois de alguns dias eu tive o imenso desprazer de rever meu antigo time infiltrado ali na base. Não que eu não gostasse da presença deles, só que eu ainda não cumpri a minha maldita vingança e não pretendia voltar para Konoha antes de cumpri-la. Eu tinha certeza de que Naruto, sendo o baka e _dobe_* que ele era, iria querer me levar de volta para aquela vila estúpida e isso eu não poderia deixar. Antes de ser impedido por Orochimaru de lutar com ele, eu pude dar uma boa olhada em Sakura.

Aquela que eu considerava uma fraca e irritante parecia ter mudado muito na minha ausência. Seu corpo que antes era quase uma tábua agora adquiriu curvas. Não tão pronunciadas quanto às da hogake, mais mesmo assim eram curvas. E seu chakra parecia ter aumentado consideravelmente desde a última vez que a vi lutar, contudo eu desconfiava que ela ainda tinha perfeito controle sobre ele. Chamei e a vi estremecer ao me ver parado a sua frente. Ganhei meu dia ao vê-la se naquele estado somente por ouvir-me dizer seu nome.

Ainda não tinha cumprido meu desejo de vingança, contudo eu precisava de alguém para reconstruir meu clã. A Sakura não era só um meio de conseguir isso, mas eu sentia que poderia retribuir um pouco desse amor que ela sempre nutriu por mim. Eu não sei o que eu sentia por ela, mas acho que cuidado e carinho seriam as palavras mais próximas, porque eu não gostava de vê-la machucada. Eu já cheguei a perder o controle uma vez quando a vi ferida. Não pensei muito na época sobre o que isso significava, mais certamente eu senti algo por essa irritante que não sentia pelas minhas outras fangirls. Se o destino permitisse, eu envelheceria ao lado dela depois de cumprir minha vingança. Eu ainda era egoísta o suficiente para querê-la ao meu lado mesmo sabendo que eu era um _nukenin_* procurado.

**I see your mother still in tears we grew up so fast where did those years go.  
><strong>[Eu vejo sua mãe ainda em lágrimas, nós crescemos tão rápido, para onde esses anos foram?]  
><strong>Memories wont let you cry unless i don't return tonight.<br>**As memórias não vão deixar você chorar, a não ser que eu não volte hoje a noite

Eu os abandonei mais uma vez e segui com aquela cobra asquerosa. Eu já conseguia ver os sinais que ele estava perto de realizar a cerimônia de transferência, que seu corpo já estava se deteriorando. Não demoraria a matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

Contudo aquele reencontro despertou sentimentos em peito que eu não imaginava que ainda existisse. Ter Sakura tão próxima de mim, mesmo que fosse por poucos instantes, reavivou todas as minhas lembranças de Konoha, do tempo que eu ainda era um garotinho ingênuo que achava que poderia ter meus amigos e o poder. Jurei que aquela seria a última vez que eu me arriscaria desse jeito, ainda mais por ela. Na calada da noite, eu saí de Oto em direção a Konoha somente para vê-la. Eu estava cometendo uma loucura ao agir dessa maneira, mas eu precisava vê-la pela última vez antes de partir para minha missão suicida de acabar com Itachi.

Cheguei a Konoha na noite seguinte. Ocultei meu chakra antes de adentrar na vila e corri para a casa da Haruno. Sua mãe chorava no andar de baixo. Essa cena me deixou estático porque quem costumava derramar incontáveis lágrimas era a irritante e não sua mãe. Aparentemente elas haviam brigado, pois a senhora Haruno chorava incessantemente na cozinha e sua filha estava cabisbaixa no andar de cima. Ela acabou me vendo parado próximo a janela de seu quarto e eu não tive alternativa a não ser adentrar no recinto e impedi-la de alertar a vila inteira sobre a minha presença.

Eu percebi imediatamente o chakra se acumulando em seus punhos. Isso era perigoso. Parecia que afinal as fontes do sannin estavam certas sobre ela ser a pupila da hogake. Fiz a única coisa que podia fazer sem machucá-la seriamente ou feri-la. Eu a beijei. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, pois o gosto de cereja na boca dela me fazia querer beijá-la cada vez mais e não sair daquele quarto. Pela primeira vez em anos minha linha de pensamento não era Itachi e sim aquela irritante.

Assim que nós nos separamos eu percebi que ela ficou anestesiada com as sensações que o beijo havia provocado. Eu não estava tão diferente dela, entretanto conseguia esconder melhor minhas reações. Beijei-a mais uma vez antes de partir e prometi, em pensamentos, que voltaria para ela assim que cumprisse a minha vingança. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de descobrir o que ela significava para mim, descobrir isso seria como abrir um ponto fraco e isso eu não poderia permitir.

**So many soldiers on the other side, I take their live so they can't take mine.  
><strong>[Tantos soldados do outro lado, eu tiro a vida deles, então eles não podem tirar a minha]

**(Scared to make it out alive now murders all i know.)  
><strong>[(Com medo de fazer isso vivo agora todos os assassinos eu conheço)]

Voltei o mais rápido que pude para Oto. Aquela cobra asquerosa já deveria ter percebido a minha ausência e certamente eu seria interrogado. Isso se ele já não tivesse mandado ninjas atrás de mim. Estremeci só de pensar que nesse exato momento eles poderiam estar em Konoha atacando a minha irritante. Meu sangue ferveu. Eu não queria mais vê-la machucada de jeito nenhum.

Dei sorte, pois o maldito estava me esperando pacientemente. Aquele brilho psicótico demonstrava que eu não tinha muito tempo. Naquela mesma noite eu o aprisionei dentro de mim e abandonei Oto de uma vez por todas. Minha mais nova meta era montar um novo time para perseguir Itachi e eu já tinha meus novos companheiros em mente. Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu, todos estava sob a tutela do sannin.

Não que eles fossem as companhias mais agradáveis do mundo, mais para quem já tinha convivido com Naruto qualquer coisa parecia melhor do que aquele baka berrando aos quatro ventos. Sorri internamente com a lembrança. Ele era realmente um dobe. Karin me seguiria aonde quer que eu fosse, Juugo não ficaria longe de mim com medo de perder o controle e Suigetsu não iria querer perder a chance de lutar contra o tubarão, melhor dizendo, o parceiro de meu nii-chan.

Separamo-nos. Nisso eu encontrei um dos _akatsukis_*. Ao que parece seu nome era Deidara. O loiro odiava o _sharingan_*. Afinal, eu não era o único que odiava Itachi, pois eu tenho quase certeza que ele havia usado o sharingan contra o incendiário. A luta foi um pouco difícil, ainda mais que o akatsuki era um sádico. Sério, ele deveria procurar um apoio psicológico porque ele tem sérios problemas. No final ele acabou preferindo se suicidar e eu fui obrigado a invocar Manda para poder me salvar. Sorri de canto. Finalmente eu provei a mim mesmo que tinha capacidade de matar meu irmão. Eu finalmente concluiria a minha vingança.

**Nobody tells me all the reasons were here, I am a weapon so there's nothing to fear.  
><strong>[Ninguém me disse todas as razões que estavam lá, eu sou uma arma, então não tenho nada a temer]  
><strong>(Another day another life but nothing real to show for.)<br>**[(Outro dia, outra vida, nada real para me mostrar)]

Acabei reencontrando meu irmão mais cedo do que eu esperava. Nossa última batalha estava prestes a começar. Era tudo ou nada. Se eu morresse eu o levaria comigo. Deixá-lo vivo não era uma opção, porém matá-lo rapidamente também não era. Eu precisava de respostas. Meu nii-chan poderia ser gênio, porém ele tinha um aliado e eu precisava descobrir quem era.

Meu irmão estava mais lento e fraco do que eu me lembrava. Eu queria acreditar que eu o derrotei por conta de meus próprios poderes e não porque ele estava fraco, desgastado. Eu finalmente cumpri a minha vingança, mesmo que não fosse da forma que eu sempre esperei. Havia uma dor pulsante em meu peito, mas como todas as dores e lembranças do passado eu a sufoquei no canto mais obscuro da minha mente. Mais tarde eu lidaria com a dor de ter matado meu próprio irmão.

**Fight for honour, fight for your life.  
><strong>[Lute pela honra, lute pela sua vida]  
><strong>Pray to god that our side is right.<br>**[Reze para Deus que nosso lado esteja certo]

Mais tarde, no esconderijo de Madara, eu descobri a terrível verdade. Itachi era inocente. Matar o clã foi uma missão dado pelo alto conselho de Konoha. Minha vida inteira foi uma mentira. Eu me esforcei tanto para matar um inocente, um ser que sempre me amou mesmo quando eu o odiava. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Mais do que nunca eu queria ter o poder de voltar no tempo e salvar meu irmão. Meu amado irmão. Eu chorei pela primeira vez desde que nossos caminhos se separaram. A ferida em meu peito parecia ainda maior. Eram tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro de mim que eu não sei se eu agüentaria lidar com eles. Raiva, ódio, decepção, amargura, rancor, amor, carinho, ternura... Eu já não sabia mais o que eu sentia.

Naquele momento eu jurei que o vingaria, jurei que limparia o seu nome e o transformaria em herói, o que herói que ele queria que eu fosse. Quem merecia esse posto era ele e não eu. Um verdadeiro shinobi que enterrou seus sentimentos para o bem de toda uma nação. Eu não teria esse altruísmo todo que meu nii-chan teve. _Gomenasai_*, mais eu não vou voltar para Konoha, não do jeito que você gostaria. Eu vou vingar a sua morte e transformar-me de vez em um vingador. Eu não me importava de quantos civis e inocentes eu teria que matar na minha busca, porém eu mataria todo e qualquer um que se metesse no meu caminho. Eu acabaria com a vida daqueles que destruíram o meu irmão. Acabaria de uma vez com aqueles hipócritas nojentos que se acham no direito de destruir uma família só para o seu bel prazer.

**You know we won but still we lose, until we make it home to you.  
><strong>[Você sabe que nós ganhamos mas nós ainda perdemos, até eu fazer uma casa para você]  
><strong>I see your mother still in tears we grew up so fast where did those years go.<br>**[Eu vejo sua mãe ainda em lágrimas, nós crescemos tão rápido, para onde esses anos foram?]  
><strong>Memories wont let you cry unless i don't return tonight.<br>**[As memórias não vão deixar você chorar, a não ser que eu não volte hoje a noite] 

Tantas coisas que eu destruí para poder chegar até aqui. Tantas mentiras desde o dia do meu nascimento. O que era real na minha vida? Eu não sabia mais em quem confiar, em quem eu poderia pedir ajudar. Só uma pessoa flutua pela minha mente no meio desses pensamentos confusos de ódio e vingança. Haruno Sakura. A única pessoa que nunca me decepcionou, que nunca se afastou de mim não importando em quantas vezes eu partisse seu coração. Será que ela continuaria confiando em mim se eu destruísse a sua amada vila?

Eu não considerava mais Konoha como um lar. Um lar é onde você se sente bem, querido e amados por todos. Acho que lá nunca foi o meu lar. Só havia três pessoas que se importavam comigo e nenhuma delas permaneceria ao meu lado depois que eu terminasse a minha vingança. Só um dobe como o Naruto ou uma irritante como a Sakura ficariam. Já sabia que não poderia contar com o Hatake para me auxiliar.

Não adiantava nada eu ficar remoendo esses malditos pensamentos que ao invés de limpar a minha mente só me faziam ficar ainda mais afundados nas trevas. Eu não queria ser salvo, não mais. Eu só queria matar os assassinos do meu irmão e limpar seu nome. Eu quase conseguia ver a okaa-san na minha frente dizendo para eu deixar de lado isso, do mesmo jeito que ela fazia quando Itachi desafiava Fugaku. Eu quis tocar a imagem dela, entretanto esta se dissolveu bem na minha frente. Era só uma ilusão pregada pela minha mente. Isso só iria acabar quando os conselheiros estivessem mortos. Minha sanidade já estava abalada, ver Mikoto não me ajudaria em nada.

**Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise.  
><strong>[Olhando fixamente o massacre, rezando para que o Sol nunca mais nasça]  
><strong>Living another day in disguise.<br>**[Vivendo outro dia em desgosto]

**These feelings cant be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight.  
><strong>[Estes sentimentos não podem estar certos. Me empreste a sua coragem para levantar e lutar, hoje a noite]

Eu parti para Konoha com o intuito de destruí-la se fosse preciso, porém antes que atingisse meu objetivo fui informado de que a _godaime_* caíra e que havia um novo hogake que estava de dirigindo a uma reunião com as cinco nações nesse momento. Sorri triunfante. Parti com o _Taka_* para o local da dita reunião e invadi o local sem mais dificuldades. Ninjas mortos não podem falar.

Tive que enfrentar muitos shinobis para conseguir me aproximar de Danzou, só naquela oportunidade não tive a chance de tirar-lhe a vida como eu pretendia. Contudo, longe de todos aqueles ninjas hipócritas eu finalmente tive a chance de ter a luta que eu tanto esperava.

Aquele hipócrita insolente teve audácia de guardar todos os sharingan dos Uchihas que morreram em seu próprio corpo. Meu sangue ferveu diante daquilo e eu não consegui mais contar a minha raiva e nem queria. Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva e ódio como eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Por um instante me sentir aturdido. Tanto pelos novos sentimentos que afloravam quanto pela capacidade dele em usar um _genjutsu_* tão avançado quanto o Izanagi. Mais é claro que eu, como um verdadeiro Uchiha, consegui desvendar o segredo do genjustu e inutilizá-lo.

Antes que eu tivesse dado o golpe final ele pegou Karin como refém na expectativa de que eu não a matasse. Sorri sadicamente e perfurei ambos com o C_hidori_*. Eu não me importo com quem tiver que matar para cumprir a minha vingança. Um a menos para matar. Antes que eu começasse a comemorar, a irritante apareceu mais uma vez na minha frente e novamente se ofereceu para me ajudar. Novamente aqueles sentimentos conflitantes voltaram a aparecer. Eu estava afundado em trevas e não sairia de lá tão cedo, porém Sakura era meu único raio de luz além de eu continuar egoísta como sempre e querê-la perto de mim.

**Watching the death tool rise wondering how I'm alive.  
><strong>[Observando o pedágio da morte crescendo, me perguntando como ainda estou vivo]

Apesar de Sakura preencher minha existência vazia, eu não deixaria que ela atrapalhasse meus planos de vingança. Mandei-a matar Karin para ter certeza que ela estava do meu lado. Mesmo me odiando ela não conseguia deixar de lado os seus bons princípios. Sorri sadicamente e lancei o Chidori contra ela. Kakashi a salvou, o que eu agradeci internamente. Não queria realmente matá-la, contudo deixá-la inconsciente como fiz uma vez não era mais uma opção.

Não demorou muito para Naruto se juntar a nós e começar com aquela baboseira de eternos melhores amigos que iriam superar tudo e viver unidos como uma família. Sabendo de toda a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha isso soava a hipocrisia. Nada seria como antes, não seriamos mais uma família feliz. Talvez um dia esse dobe aprenderia isso. Mais uma vez ele afirmou que me salvaria e também salvaria Konoha. Gargalhei pela primeira vez na vida. Eu duvidava que ele conseguisse isso. Mais estava louco para vê-lo tentar. A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu terei destruído sua amada vilinha. Quero ver se você vai continuar se dizendo meu amigo depois disso. Voltamos para o esconderijo. Eu não tinha outra opção a não ser deixar que Madara implantasse os olhos de Itachi em mim impedindo-me de ficar cego. Eu precisaria de meus olhos para destruir aquela vila patética.

**Strangers blood on my hands, showed all I can.  
><strong>[Sangue dos estranhos em minhas mãos, me mostrando tudo o que eu posso]

**There were no sunny nights watching your brothers all die  
><strong>[Não existem mais noites ensolaradas, olhando os seus irmãos morrerem]

Logo que me recuperei eu parti para Konoha novamente. Tsunade já havia acordado e retomado o poder. Ela ainda não sabia que tinha dois sanguessugas no alto comando da vila. Eu até poderia evitar massacrar toda a vila e contar a verdade a ela, porém eu não tinha provas materiais para comprovar o que eu estava dizendo e muito provável ela os mandaria para a prisão em vez da morte. Isso eu não permitiria. Decidi invadir a vila junto com os membros restante da akatsuki e também com os aliados que eles tinham conseguido, afinal Konoha era a maior vila ninja e muitos adorariam vê-la cair.

Não, eu não era burro muito menos tenho problemas mentais. Eu iria ajudar a destruir Konoha, mas não deixaria Madara sair impune. Naruto com certeza perderia o controle ao ver a vila destruída e liberaria a _Kyuubi_*. Eu aproveitaria esse momento para controlá-lo e destruir Madara junto.

Enquanto esse momento não acontecesse, eu continuaria tirando a vida de inocentes. Finalmente a minha busca desenfreada por vingança teria um fim, mesmo que esse não fosse o fim que eu sempre imaginei. Em minha tola ilusão, eu voltaria para Konoha logo depois de matar Itachi com minhas próprias mãos e reconstruiria meu clã ao lado da Sakura. Em vez de ser o primeiro de uma nova linhagem eu realmente seria o último. Esse maldito _doujutsu_* já causou tantos problemas que eu já não tinha certeza se realmente o queria. Novamente os pensamentos fluíam confusos em minha mente, até mesmo quando minha katana percorria o corpo de um inocente e eu via o sangue dele escorrer pelo fio da lâmina.

**To destroy all their plans with no thought of me. ****(No thought of me)  
><strong>[Para destruir todos os planos deles sem pensar em mim (sem pensar em mim)]  
><strong>No thought of me.<br>**[Sem pensar em mim]

Antes que Tsunade finalmente me alcançasse, os dois velhotes apareceram na minha frente. Ali estava a chance de finalmente acabar com aqueles hipócritas nojentos. Eu já matei muita coisa dentro de mim para finalmente chegar a esse ponto. Nada mais importava. Eu concluiria essa vingança de qualquer jeito.

Apesar da idade eles conseguiam lutar perfeitamente contra mim, embora isso se devesse a vantagem numérica. Sozinhos eles não teriam a menor chance. Eu matei primeira a velhota e depois o velho. Só falta mais um obstáculo a ser derrubado. Novamente fui interceptado por shinobis da vila. Acabei rapidamente com eles, descarregando o Chidori na lâmina da katana e atravessando-os com a espada. Não senti nenhum remorso ao tirar tantas vidas inocentes.

**Ohhhhh...  
><strong>**Ohhhhh...  
>I walk the city lonely, memories that are not passing by.<br>**[Nós vamos andar na cidade sozinhos, memórias que não estão passando]

**A murderer walks your streets tonight.  
><strong>[Um assassino está andando nas suas ruas hoje a noite]

Como já imaginava o Uzumaki estava lutando contra Madara com a ajuda de Tsunade e claramente estava perdendo. Eles não sabiam, mais o líder da akatsuki poderia facilmente controlá-lo. Ali estava o último obstáculo para a minha vingança finalmente ser finalizada. Eu não conseguia me arrepender de nada, absolutamente nada.

Antes que eu finalmente os alcançasse Sakura se intrometeu na luta, defendendo Naruto. Ela não teria nenhuma chance contra ele. Eu interferi na batalha antes que ele resolvesse utilizar algum dos jutsus do sharingan contra ela. Ele não esperava realmente que eu ficasse do lado dele, não é mesmo? Fui uma luta muito difícil e complicada, até mesmo para nós dois. Madara era extremamente habilidoso, mais como Itachi já havia deixado claro para mim, ele não estava no auge de seus poderes. Ali, naquele campo de batalha, eu consegui limpar o nome e a honra de Itachi. Ele não deveria estar nem um pouco satisfeito comigo por ter destruído a paz que ele tanto custou para construir, mais era uma paz ilusória. Eu não tinha nenhuma pretensão de conseguir essa paz que ele tanto almejava. Isso eu deixava para meu amigo dobe.

**Forgive me for my crimes.  
><strong>[Perdoe-me pelos meus crimes]

**Don't forget that i was so young, and so scared.  
><strong>[Não se esqueça que eu era muito jovem, mas muito assustado]

**In the name of God and Country.**

[Em nome de Deus e do País]

A batalha deixou-nos sem chakra. Madara jazia morto próximo de mim e Naruto estava esticado ao meu lado, igualmente exausto. Eu sentia a ponta dos dedos dele tocarem aos meus. Aquele suave calor invadiu minha alma. Não era só Naruto que estava próximo de mim. Sakura estava posicionada de joelhos entre nós dois. Eu senti o suave calor que emanava das mãos dela. Era um jutsu médico. Mesmo depois de tudo ela estava me curando. Obviamente ela não sabia de todos os meus crimes. Acho que eu nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela.

Eu acabei de ajudar a matar metade dessa vila e estou aqui curtindo o leve calor que emanava dela. Novamente meus pensamentos estavam confusos. Só espero que algum dia ela possa me perdoar por tudo que eu fiz. Meus crimes são imperdoáveis e eu jamais mereci o carinho desses dois, entretanto eu me sinto imensamente recompensado por tê-los ao meu lado, mesmo não merecendo. Fechei levemente os olhos e senti o fluxo de chakra que emanava das mãos de Sakura aumentar. Céus, eu a amava e só fui notar isso agora, agora que minha vingança estava completa e eu tinha cometido muitas burradas. Eu sentia as lágrimas que Sakura derramava em cima de mim. Queria tocá-la e confortá-la mesmo sendo um nukenin procurado. Dizem por ai que retas paralelas se cruzam no infinito, espero que isso seja verdade. Quem sabe assim, um dia, eu possa ser merecedor desse amor que ela nutre por mim. Porque eu a amava, amo e sempre amarei, do meu jeito torto, mesmo que eu deixe de viver.

**N.A.:** Se você chegou até aqui sem me xingar ou querer me matar, parabéns, você é muito controlado xD

Agora falando sério, essa fic conta o ponto de vista do Sasuke, logo os acontecimentos são narrados do ponto de vista dele, mesmo que não sejam os mais corretos. Muita gente deve estar querendo matá-lo, eu inclusive, mais creio que o Kishimoto deva dar um fim melhor a ele do que completar essa vingança estúpida, como está aqui narrado.

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem comentários, faz um bem incrível ao ego de um autor õ/

Kissus e sayonara


End file.
